codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lelouch Emiya
Lelouch Emiya, also known as Lelouch vi Britannia, is the protagonist of Fate/Rebellion, a crossover story between Fate/stay night and Code Geass. This character is different from his canonical counterpart, sharing some characteristics with Fate series protagonist, Shirou Emiya, yet remains a separate character from them. He is the Master of the Ruler-class Servant, Jeanne D'Arc. Alongside Suzaku Kururugi and Rin Tohsaka, he tries to win the Holy Grail War, while also trying to stop Charles zi Britannia's goals at completing the Ragnarok Connection. Appearance Lelouch has the same appearance as his canon counterpart, though he has slightly messier hair, and wears his Ashford Uniform's blazer open. His Command Seals, oddly enough, are located on his right eye, as opposed to his Geass manifesting in his left eye, resembling two swords sitting on either side of a cross. Personality Lelouch's personality is something of a mix between that of Shirou Emiya and his counterpart. He remains just as intelligent, cunning and witty, viewing the majority of nobility as tepid, overpriveleged parasites, but has Shirou's kind and gentle nature, being on very good relations with many students. He is also willing to help others, though this is mainly because he feels it is just passing the time rather than actually helping them. He is very close to his sister, and very protective of her to the point where he becomes angered if anyone speaks ill of her, or tries to harm her in any way. This was made blatantly clear when Rin considered begrudgingly killing her in order to keep the War secret after the girl overheard their conversation, only for Lelouch to threaten her that if she or Archer laid a hand on her, their lives were forfeit. This has led to a great deal of teasing by many, earning him a reputation of having a sister-complex, but he considers Nunnally's existence as the only proof that he ever truly had a past. Like his counterpart, Lelouch wishes to create a gentle world where Nunnally can be happy, though this wish also extends to other people as well, having heard of his adopted father's ideals in wanting to make a world where everyone can smile, regardless of race. He is also slightly pacifistic, but is willing to fight if he can protect the people precious to him. Initially, he is heavily hesitant about participating in the Holy Grail War, even after learning that the winner can have any wish granted, feeling that even if he did fight, he wouldn't be granting Nunnally's wish the way she would have wanted it. Furthermore, he is against the idea of people killing each other simply to obtain something that may or may not truly have the power to grant a wish. Regardless, Lelouch partakes in the war, but only for the sake of protecting his sister. As the series progresses, Lelouch reveals that he once believed that he could protect everyone, wanting to become a Hero of Justice, but an incident in the past involving his sister made him realize that he had to choose between everyone and his sister. Lelouch eventually chose Nunnally over everyone, as she was the only thing that proved he had a "past." As a result, he gave his ideal, and Kiritsugu later taught him that even if he pursued that goal, he wouldn't be able to achieve it, as it meant that protecting everyone would mean forsaking even himself, something that Nunnally would be saddened over. After learning Kiritsugu's past, Lelouch instead adopted the ideal of protecting the people most precious to him, even if it meant forsaking others. History Abilities Relationships Trivia Category:Canon Characters Category:Knightmare Pilot